


Unorthodox Therapy

by stellarsketches



Series: Marathon [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: “Let’s make out.”Akira says nothing, and when Ryuji peeks out of his hoodie cocoon, Akira’s watching him with a raised eyebrow. Ryuji easily translates the gesture as disbelief that this “break” won’t stretch on for the rest of the day.“It’ll be quick I swear. We can make out for five minutes. Ten minutes top!” When Akira continues to look unconvinced Ryuji tries his best to look as charming as he possibly can, “Pretty please?”It shouldn't be surprising but a study date gets way, way, WAY off track





	Unorthodox Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of a pegoryu study date turning into everything BUT studying is a key point of my p5 aesthetic

“This shit effin’ sucks!” Irritated, Ryuji balls up the paper he's been struggling with pre-calculus equations for a good fifteen minutes on before throwing it in the direction of the trashcan.  It catches the corner of Akira’s desk and ricochets back to hit Ryuji square in the forehead. 

 

Akira stifles a laugh behind his hand, while Morgana laughs outright at the incredulous look on Ryuji’s face. 

 

“It’s not funny,” Ryuji growls, picking up the offending piece of paper and throwing at Akira. It bounces off his chest harmlessly enough, but Morgana bristles even as Akira starts to laugh even harder. 

 

“Ryuji!” Morgana gasps, scandalized, “You can’t go around hitting people! That’s assault!--”

 

“C’mon, Morgana, it was just a piece of paper--”

 

“No! First it's paper then you're throwing your fists around!”

 

Ryuji scrunches up his face at Morgana’s seriousness, catching Akira’s eyes and gesturing as if to say  _ Can you believe this.  _ And because Akira is the worst boyfriend ever, instead of showing sympathy he starts to laugh  _ again.  _

 

Reluctantly, Ryuji returns his attention to Morgana who is still lecturing him. “We need to find you healthy way to get out all this anger!”

 

“How am i supposed to do that?” Ryuji asks, not bothering to argue anymore. Even he's gathered by now that's it's no point trying to disagree with Morgana when he feels he's right. The only person who can one up Morgana is currently cackling face down on the floor. 

 

If Akira weren’t so cute Ryuji would’ve thrown him out of the window ages ago. 

 

“Well,” Akira starts, pulling himself off the floor into sitting position, and a slow smirk stretching across his face, “There's going to the gym, running, you could paint something……, kickboxing, sex…”

 

As expected, Ryuji flushes, giving Akira a look that clearly says _shut up._

 

They've been dating for a few months, and have fooled around on numerous occasions, but Ryuji  _ still  _ blushes when it comes to stuff despite being the horniest boy alive. Akira cackles outright, and Ryuji flushes even harder and makes a move to playfully grab Akira by the neck. 

 

Morgana watches them roughhouse with an exasperated look, “How do you ever expect to get a date with such a short temper, Ryuji-kun?”

 

“I already have a boyfriend in case you hadn’t noticed,”Ryuji huffs, sitting back from where he had been trying to steal Akira’s glasses with minimum success. “Anyways I’m tired of studying let’s take a break do something else.”

 

“What do you want to do then, Sakamoto-kun?” Akira widens his eyes and curls his lips up, face eerily like Kawakami’s when she’s playing up the whole  _ Master!  _ Thing. 

 

“Dude stop that, it’s creepy.”

 

“Rude.” 

 

“It’s the truth.” Ryuji’s laughter is cut short when Akira pounces on him, grabbing his hoodie strings and pulling them as tight as he can. 

 

Their already haphazard studying setup is further ruined as they rolls around, papers sliding across the floor and crumbling beneath them. Ryuji tries his best to dodge Akira’s grabby hands, knocking over a--hopefully empty--can of soda, as he flails but eventually he gives up, and flops flat on his back, Akira next to him. Ryuji allows Akira to draw his hood over his head, then pull the strings as tight as they can go so that only Ryuj’s nose pokes out of the hood. 

 

His boyfriend is  _ so  _ weird. 

 

But it beats homework, and the floor’s comfortable, and Akira’s sitting close enough to him where he can feel his body heat from where their thighs are touching. 

 

“Hey Akira, I know what I want to do now.” In response, Akira makes a noise of acknowledgement, but his hands don’t stop tying the hoodie strings into a bow. “Let’s make out.” 

 

Akira says nothing, and when Ryuji peeks out of his hoodie cocoon, Akira’s watching him with a raised eyebrow. Ryuji easily translates the gesture as disbelief that this “break” won’t stretch on for the rest of the day. 

 

“It’ll be quick I swear. We can make out for five minutes. Ten minutes top!” When Akira continues to look unconvinced Ryuji tries his best to look as charming as he possibly can, “Pretty please?”

 

There’s a moment of silence, Ryuji clasping his hands together under his chin and batting his eyelashes. 

 

“Fine,” Akira sighs with feigned disinterest, before crawling over into Ryuji’s lap. They settle into their usual positions, Akira’s arms looped around Ryuji’s neck and Ryuji’s hands tight on Akira’s hips. As they get comfortable Morgana makes a disgusted noise and slinks out the room. 

 

“Ugh, if you’re gonna be gross I’m leaving,” he calls behind him.

 

“Don’t let the door hit ya!” Ryuji calls out, sparing Morgana a brief, smug glance, before turning his attention back to Akira. 

 

Morgana pads away down the stairs to the cafe leaving the two of them alone. Ryuji grins and tilts his head up to kiss Akira on the lips over and over, each kiss a short peck, teasing enough so that Akira starts to chase his lips, reluctance melting away. 

 

They reach the five minute mark easily. Ryuji slips Akira tongue, pulling him even closer and kissing him harder. Ryuji knows by now what Akira likes so he bites his at his bottom lip, and starts to roll his hips up  _ just  _ enough to leave them both panting.  

 

Akira pulls back to gasp for air, and Ryuji shifts his means of attack, pressing kisses to Akira’s neck and collarbone. 

 

“Stop trying to distract me…” Akira grumbles, pouting even. 

 

“But is it working?” Ryuji grins and nips at Akira’s neck, and grabs a handful of his ass simultaneously. In response, Akira moans, hands tightening in Ryuij’s hair. With a frustrated noise he yanks Ryuji back up to his lips. 

 

The kisses are more forceful and frantic, and more than once Akira’s glasses bump against Ryuji’s nose. Their lips part with a wet noise when Akira pulls back, snatching off his glasses and tossing them to relative safety. He doesn’t even bother to watch where they land. And without hesitation he returns his hands to Ryuji’s shoulders for leverge to grind their half-hard erections together. 

 

Ryuji doesn’t stop him, instead he holds Akira tight at the small of his back. The temperature in the room is rising exponentially, and Ryuji’s beginning to get hot under the collar. Akira’s panting breathily in his ear, and Ryuji really can’t take it anymore. 

 

It’s a spur of the moment decision, but Ryuji makes a move to stand with Akira still in his lap, who makes a startled noise and tightens his legs around Ryuji’s waist instinctively. 

 

“Ryuji! What are you doing-- put me down!” 

 

“Ah~ It’ll be fine. I’m jus’ taking you to bed!”

 

“But your knee, you idiot!” Akira wriggles as he starts to slip in Ryuji’s grip. “Ryuji! Put me down. You’re gonna kill us both.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” And Ryuji does put him down, collapsing the both of them on the bed. Ryuji props himself up over Akira, taking in his mussed hair and red face. As an apology he leans down to kiss his boyfriend gently. Akira smiles, contented,  as he starts to tug Ryuji’s hoodie off. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Ryuji affirms, dick swelling as Akira stares up at him, lips bitten red. “If you wanna?”

 

“I do. You gotta take responsibility for seducing me so you won’t have to do your homework.” Akira pouts. 

 

Ryuji grins at him unabashedly, before leaning in to whisper in Akira’s ear. “‘s your fault for being so easy to turn on.” Akira makes a unsatisfied, needy noise and Ryuji’s self-satisfied smirk grows larger. He reaches down to palm Akira through his jeans, who spreads his legs for better access immediately, “‘n for the record, I’d want to seduce you no matter what.”

 

“Stop being an asshole and take off your clothes.”

 

“So demanding.” But Ryuji can take a hint, and he sits back on his knees to yank off his t-shirt. Under him, Akira wriggles out of his own shirt, and starts to shimmy out of his jeans. Ryuji helps pull them off, then wastes no time sliding his hands over the firm, tan skin of Akira’s thighs. 

 

It’s still somewhat nerve-wracking to be naked  _ naked  _ in front of someone else in a context that isn’t changing into his gym uniform or getting in or out of the public bath. But as usual, Akira seems pleased with Ryuji’s body, there’s a happy slant to his eyes, and his touch as he grazes patches of freckles or an errant scar, is almost reverent. 

 

Akira sits up, catching Ryuji’s eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, tugs his briefs off with an obviously teasing movement of his hips. Momentarily, Ryuji is distracted by the sight of Akira’s cock, rock-hard and pressing against his stomach. 

 

The moment of distraction is enough for Akira to push Ryuji so that he’s sitting with his back to the wall, and then Akira’s sliding down Ryuji’s body to mouth at his erection through his boxers. Ryuji can’t help the loud noise he makes or the way the muscles in his thighs jump. 

 

Akira glances up with a look that is equally frustrating and arousing, eyes alight with the same mischievous look that has graced many a shadow right before they were taken out in the most extra and dramatic way possible. 

 

But Akira’s too impatient to tease, instead he climbs into Ryuji’s lap, mirroring their earlier position. He brandishes their frequently used bottle of lube, pushing it into Ryuji’s hand and wriggling his hips. “Hurry up and fuck me,” he huffs. 

 

“So bossy,” Ryuji sighs, but he wastes no time in slicking two of his fingers in lube and circling them around Akira’s entrance. Akira melts against him, arms wrapped tightly around Ryuji’s neck as he rolls his hips down into Ryuji’s touch. 

 

The noise Akira makes when Ryuji’s fingers finally breach is, frankly, distracting and for a moment he forgets to move his fingers. 

 

“C’mooon,” Akira whines, and Ryuji snaps back into the moment. He starts to thrust this fingers in and out, crooking them just so in the way he knows Akira likes. 

 

It’s not the ideal position, but with every thrust of his fingers he’s brushing that  _ spot  _ that has the natural flush of arousal spread from Akira’s cheeks to his chest. Ryuji gently works in a third finger, and Akira grabs hold of Ryuji even tighter with a breathy moan. 

 

Akira’s tucked himself in the crook of Ryuji’s neck, panting and pressing sloppy and unfocused kisses. Ryuji’s pleased with the reaction and he kisses Akira on his red cheek as he pistons his fingers harder and faster. 

 

“You look really good like this,” Ryuji observes. And Akira does. Pressed chest to chest against him, making a mess on Ryuji’s stomach as his cock drips a liberal amount of precum, eyes hazy, and face red. 

 

“hurryup’ndfuck mealreadythen,” Akira mutters, voice muffled from where he’s still pressed tightly against Ryuji. 

 

“What was that? Couldn’t quite understand you,” Ryuji punctuates this with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. Akira nearly cums, squeezing around Ryuji’s fingers desperately. 

 

“I said,” Akira pulls back to look Ryuji in the eye “Fuck me already.”

 

Ryuji takes in Akira’s flushed face and the impatient look in his eyes, and grins, “I like it when you’re the one blushing.” When Akira makes a displeased noise at his response Ryuji decides he’s teased him long enough.

 

Akira lifts himself off of Ryuji’s lap just long enough for Ryuji to struggle out of his boxers and to grab a condom out of the precariously hidden box of necessities under the bed. With a practiced ease, Akira settles on his boyfriend’s knees, opening the condom with his teeth and pouring a bit of lube into the tip. 

 

“You’re not gonna put in on with your mouth?” Ryuji tries to keep a straight face, but fails when Akira levels him with the most unimpressed look he’s ever seen. 

 

“You watch too much porn,” Akira mutters between the short, chaste kisses Ryuji attempts to distract him with. Eventually they manage to separate long enough for Akira to roll on the condom, and slicking up Ryuji’s cock. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly Akira lowers himself down, and Ryuji settles with gripping his hips firmly to ground himself. It takes every inch of his self control to not thrust his hips up, so he distracts himself from the temptation by tonguing at Akira’s nipples. 

 

Akira shudders as Ryuji’s tongue circles his nipples, biting it teasingly. It feels good, and Akira can’t help but to spread his legs further, more and more of Ryuji’s cock sliding into him until he’s completely seated. 

 

“Good?” Ryuji asks, reaching down to cup Akira’s ass, fingers twitching in impatience. 

 

Akira makes an affirmative noise and immediately Akira’s being raised by his hips to be slammed back down. Akira can’t help himself, he moans loudly, falling against Ryuji’s chest letting him set the pace. 

 

And he does. Ryuji wastes no time setting a fast rhythm, and thrusting up as he bounces Akira in his lap. Akira holds on, arms wrapped tightly around Ryuji’s neck and face bright red from exertion and embarrassment. 

 

The sound of skin meeting is filling the room and one peek up at Ryuji’s face shows just how excited he is by it. “You’re really wet down here,” Ryuji observes with a smirk. He pulls out for a moment to trace fingers around Akira’s stretched entrance. 

 

“Shut up, you fucking--ah!” Ryuji thrusts himself inside all at once, cutting Akira off mid-word. Ryuji’s cock hits his prostate  _ just  _ right, and Akira can’t help but to throw his head back with a choked moan. 

 

“And you’re  _ really  _ wet here,” Ryuji laughs taking Akira’s neglected cock in hand and stroking him with the same speed and tempo of his thrusts. Akira whimpers when Ryuji begins to smear all Akira’s precum around to help facilitate his strokes. “Are you leaking so much because it feels good? Gonna be good for me and cum soon?”

 

“Nn, jus’ shuddup an’ fuck me  _ please.” _

 

“What? Don’t wanna hear how good you feel squeezing around me?”

 

To Akira’s horror, his body betrays him, clenches on reflex to Ryuji’s words. He can  _ feel  _ the smugness rolling off of Ryuji in waves, and Akira’s both irritated and turned on. “I don’t,” Akira says but it’s hard to take him seriously when he’s practically drooling on Ryuji’s cock. “And stop with the porn dirty talk.”

 

“But you like it.” And to prove his point, Ryuji pulls out again, pushing Akira flat on his back on the bed before he can make a noise of protest. This time when Ryuji pushes back in again, Akira arches his back, eyes fluttering shut. “You  _ really  _ like it,” Ryuji amends, not giving Akira a chance to respond, focusing on pressing his boyfriend into the mattress and fucking him as hard as possible. 

 

Every inch of Akira’s body is on fire and he’s so so  _ so  _ close. One particularly hard thrust has his eyes flying open and Ryuji’s staring down at him with a look that’s a mix of arousal and pride that he can reduce the ever cool and calm Akira into a sweaty, horny mess.

 

Akira makes an embarrassed noise, before snagging his pillow and firmly covering his blushing face with it. Ryuji doesn’t bother trying to take the pillow away, he just starts to jerk Akira off faster. 

 

The pillow only blocks so much noise, and soon enough Akira is nearly screaming, toes curled and body shaking as he nears the edge. Akira’s orgasm seems to surprise himself, with a yelp he cums all over Ryuji’s hand and up his own chest. 

 

Moments later, Ryuji follows him over the edge, the sight of his flushed boyfriend coming all over himself more than enough incentive to cum into the condom. 

 

Gently, the pillow is moved off of Akira’s face, but he’s too spent to open his eyes. Instead he just lies there as he tries to catch his breath and regain the use of his limbs. 

 

“We should go to the bathhouse now. You’re all sticky.”

 

“Don’t wanna. Too much moving,” Akira groans.

 

“So ya jus’ gonna let that dry on you?”

 

Akira makes a frustrated noise that Ryuji would find cute in any other situation “Can you clean me up?”

 

Even with his eyes closed Akira can envision the way Ryuji hunches over as he sighs “Fine.” The room is silent except for Akira’s breathing and the sounds of Ryuji getting dressed to go downstairs for towels. 

 

The silence stretches for a bit too long and Akira squints his eyes open to find Ryuji paused, socks in hand, watching Akira with a look so uncharacteristically soft and fond Akira’s heart skips a beat. 

 

Ryuji, of course, notices the way Akira squeezes his eyes shut and new flush that reaches all the way to his ears. He says nothing, just presses a kiss to Akira’s burning cheek on his way downstairs. 

 

Xx

 

One mildly awkward run in with Sojiro later, Ryuji is wiping off all the lube and cum off of his half-asleep boyfriend. 

 

Sluggishly, Akira shuffles under the covers and beckons Ryuji to join him. They cuddle up in the small bed, Akira’s face pressed into Ryuji’s neck. 

 

Ryuji feels triumphant as he tangles their legs together. Never mind that their test is in three days and the amount of studying they’ve done could be categorized as minimal at best. Still, in Ryuji’s eyes it’s been a good day. He nuzzles into Akira’s hair, ready to nap together contentedly. 

 

Akira is almost on the precipice of sleep when how this all started comes back to him with a start. “If I fail this test because of you I’m sending Morgana over to your place to scratch everything you love,” he threatens. 

 

The sound of snoring is the only reply he receives. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt mean for my first post release p5 fic to be straight up smut but here i am and im not sorry. i have other pegoryu things planned both writing wise nd art wise! if u wanna yell at me abt anything persona shoot me a message on [tumblr!](www.stellarsketches.tumblr.com)


End file.
